


【翻译】Mine/Yours/Ours

by Chuh, StsFish



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Fantasy Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Masturbation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Two Minds One Body
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: Tony意识到当你需要跟一个外星来的准征服者共用一个身体时，划清你我界限该死的难。你大可忘记诸如隐私啊秘密啊界线啊之类的东西。因为当Loki执意在他身上摸索的手是Tony自己的时，他无处可躲。





	【翻译】Mine/Yours/Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine/Yours/Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803196) by [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



> 呃...存稿，不知道下章翻译什么时候能吐出来。
> 
> 很喜欢的一篇><

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony就知道给诡计之神添乱是个差劲的主意。

Tony完全了解科学和技术的失误这回事，明白它能到多严重的境地。他了解损坏，差错，爆炸。燃烧和弹片…噢，是的他知道。但魔法故障？Well，这就完全是另外一回事了。他从未受过相关训练，从未经历过，也从未料到过，直到为时已晚。

 

Loki把权杖顶端放到Tony胸口敲击反应堆的时候，从未想过它会出问题。他没能像设想的那样取得对Tony思想的控制，而是…被吸了进去。Tony知道事实上他也没预料到这个，因为…好吧，Loki现在是他脑子里的一部分了，还 _不仅仅_ 是他的脑袋。

 

肩膀倚靠在快速升到Stark大厦顶楼的电梯墙上，Tony持续不断地推回试图接近他的精神卷须。有几次卷须赢了，潜入他的部分思维，然后它们就有途径入侵身体，直接控制Tony的躯体。但现在，他把它们甩开了。

 

Tony皱着眉低头看着手腕上的金属手铐。它们拷那儿是为了阻止Loki在控制他身体时使用魔法。所以直到有人想出把他弄出来的办法——因为Loki自己对此毫无概念，也不知道起初是怎么发生的——Tony是Loki的监狱，他的狱卒还是他非常不情愿的狱友。

 

说句公道话，这不算一场彻底的灾难。

 

因为Loki意外跟他分享了一个相当拥挤的脑袋，Tony得知权杖可以打破大厦顶部设备的防护罩，关闭入口，从而在开始前阻止一场在宇宙另头发动的入侵。够幸运了，真的。对曼哈顿来说，可能会有更糟的下场。

 

但对Tony个人来讲，老实说没有更糟的情况了！

 

Loki统治世界的尝试几乎是一个月前的事了。目前，Tony愿意付出他拥有的每一分钱，可能再添上一条腿或者两条，只求单独上个厕所。或者在没人知道的情况下挖鼻孔。什么都行，真的，只要他不必分享。

 

可以说这就是地狱的样子。

 

在这一切中唯一的安慰是他知道Loki同样煎熬。他们都是那种喜欢拥有自己私人隐蔽空间、完全独处时间的人，请勿打扰。现在，他们无能为力。即使他们试图保持彼此间的距离，但大部分时间无法避免屡次绊倒然后撞上他人。

 

Loki和Tony自己一样讨厌这个。擦伤和烧灼让Loki烦躁不安，他很清楚，因为Loki无法掩饰。他们的思想并非完全融合互相暴露，但联系够多了，非常感谢。

 

这是显而易见的痛苦时刻…

 

一到顶层，Tony就很快走到吧台掏出一个熟悉的瓶子。顿时，他的脑子里响起了抗议的咆哮声。

 

_苏格兰威士忌？又来？当真？这玩意太可怕了我不要！_

 

“你现在没有选择权。”Tony反击了Loki的意志，设法重新抓住自己的意识。只是目前。“现在是我控制身体。所以我选择威士忌，你只能接受。”

 

_当我控制身体时我会让你付出代价的，Stark！_

 

“你知道吗？”Tony斟满酒杯，用比之前更大的力气把酒瓶搁下，他的嗓音也提高了，“你只能怪罪自己。你是那个用 _可怕_ 春梦吵醒我们俩的人！如果不是这样，我们现在还在梦乡里。”

 

 _所以？你也从中得到了一些乐子。_ Loki似乎在闷闷不乐与自鸣得意间转换。

 

“闭嘴！”Tony龇牙咧嘴，一口气闷下了整杯，让他的脸皱的更厉害了。

 

在他意识黑暗的深处，Loki为烧灼的滋味发出了窒息般无助作呕的声音。脑子里的一个声音是他妈怎么做到窒息的？管他的。显然他行。他听起来真的备受折磨，以至于Tony打心底（只有一小会！）对他感到抱歉。哈啊，确实是第一次...

 

然而，他在Loki能注意到这种滋长的感觉前很快抖落了它。Tony转回厌恶和愤怒，对着手中的空杯子愁眉苦脸。“你真一团糟，知道吗？”

 

 _什么？_ Loki的声音听起来更微弱了，而且很疲惫。

 

Tony闭眼，只是让他梦境的记忆更加清晰。他又匆匆睁开眼睛，“我和Banner _不是_ 那种互相喜欢！”他的声音现在是愤怒的低吼。

 

他确实可以感受到Loki的笑容扩大了，像油一样在他脑海里浸开。 _说真的，但那又不是真的Banner，不是吗？_ 一瞬间，他又变回了圆滑狡黠。

 

回想那梦中的情景让Tony不禁颤栗。他知道无论根据什么逻辑法则科学定律，如果你尝试跟Hulk亲♂密接近，结果都是砸烂撕碎，碎成渣渣。这是你想都不该想的场面之一，因为仅仅想象都能感受到疼痛。他宁愿别想。部分是因为这个，部分因为，好吧他确实对Banner不是那种喜欢。无论哪种形式。

 

就Tony自己而言，永远不会做那样的梦，所以他意识到这个梦其实不是自己做的。他知道这个主要是因为他在梦境中看到了自己。他做春梦 _总是_ 第一人称的。很显然，即使在梦里他也是世界的中心和焦点。但在这个梦里，他在观察Hulk和自己，还有机会看很清楚他有多——完全没道理——多享受。

 

也就是说，直到他硬着射精他才从中惊醒…

 

他摇了摇头，希望再次甩掉这些图像。“ _所以_ 别再这么干了！为所有人好。别说了！”

 

然后他耳边响起一些Tony只能叫做窃笑的声音。 _敏感点，我明白了..._

 

“我警告你，混蛋！那是18年的拉弗耶格[1]。如果你不表现好点，我就去拿留给讨厌客人的便宜货。然后你就真的会吐了！”

 

 _哦？求你这么做啊。_ Loki慢斯条理地吐字。 _我能感受到酒精已经在这里起效了，你知道吗？再多那么点儿就够我现在把你推到一边了。毕竟你已经累了，只要再来一杯，休息，然后让我接管，行吗？_

 

Tony呻吟着放下杯子用手捂住脸，“我恨你。”

 

_现在可不太友好，Stark。_

 

“Well我他妈可完全没感觉有一点抱歉，”但他确实留下了空杯子，转身从吧台走向电梯，“现在我们去洗个澡，因为你肮脏的思想仍然黏的到处都是。然后我们回到床上，再试试睡觉这回事。”

 

在他小心翼翼圈好，脑海保持隔绝的一部分里，或者说至少他希望如此，Tony想知道自己什么时候开始用“我们”这个词来描述他们混乱的状态的？毕竟，他们并不是真的在一起。他们不是一个“我们”，操他的绝对不是！

 

_如你所愿。_

 

Loki听上去很是无聊冷淡，在Tony回到套房走进浴室脱下睡衣的一路上保持安静。他内裤里干掉的精液让人感觉 _恶心_ 。思考什么导致了那玩意只会让情况更糟。他团了团四角裤，把它塞进洗衣篮里，试着假装它不存在。也许他该把它扔得远远的？或者烧掉？但那即使对他来说，也可能有点太夸张了。

 

踏入淋浴间后不久，Tony突然觉得自己失去重心。预计要摔倒在瓷砖上，Tony叫出声。但声音没有通过他的嘴巴发出，只是击中了他的心灵之墙。同一瞬间，他意识到自己根本没绊倒过。他只是被推到了一边，失去了对四肢的控制。

 

显然一杯酒精已经足够。

 

_哦，真他妈见鬼。_

 

“语言，Stark，”他听到Loki用自己的嗓音说出的话语。微小的改变，比他自己使用时多了一些天鹅绒般的丝滑，他一直都觉得奇怪。

 

Loki拉上淋浴间的门关好，打开水阀，踏进温暖的水雾里，起码他似乎不打算改变Tony为他俩安排的计划。万幸。

 

Tony可以感受到Loki双手插进短发弄湿它时总出现的意外感。期待和盼望有更长一点的东西。

 

 _别想了。_ 他对一闪而过的念头喃喃， _这可完全不适合我。_

 

“没关系，”Loki把洗发香波打在湿发上，“无论如何我都没想在你的身体里待到头发长长那么久。”

 

_起码这点我们可以达成一致。_

 

Tony试着在自己脑海的黑暗中安顿下来。在他被推回这个隐匿场所关好，失去对自己身体的控制之时，他甚至还能感知到身体感官。于是他仍能感受到热水，听到水声，闻到肥皂，看到并感受到Loki用它来清洗他们——他——Tony…啊，操他妈！他可能最好停止尝试搞明白这个，因为这从一开始就没有意义。

 

Loki把手放到电弧反应堆上时总让人紧张，但Tony知道Loki明白最好别搞乱这个。毕竟，那会让他们俩都陷入麻烦。

 

但Loki第一次控制身体时的记忆仍让人恐慌。Loki径直摸向Tony胸骨中的造物，他的脑海里满是这就是让他困进来，搞砸一切的东西的想法。几秒后他怒气冲冲地抓着它撕扯下来，吓得Tony惊叫，在他脑子里惊慌失措，他第一次被关在那里，无能为力不能阻止任何事的发生。最后他不得不放弃他所有的秘密，对Loki大喊大叫， _行行好，不要特么杀死我们俩。_ 然后Loki最终平静下来，把反应堆留在那儿。他得救 ~~他们俩~~ 他自己所以让Loki得知反应堆到底是什么是值得的。不得不这样...

 

不过现在，一切转为另一种紧张，Loki把手从反应堆上挪开，往下越过肋骨和腹部，捏着肥皂搓揉下面纤长的阴毛。他在精神上难堪畏缩，他在这种境地里总是这样，他试着把注意力集中在这是必要之事的现实上。也许他该对Loki控制身体时做了这些有几分感激之情？他没有只是把所有肮脏的工作留给Tony。

 

但他很快改变了对此的看法，因为——

 

_哇哦！你究竟在搞什么伙计？现在什么都干净了。走开，这儿没什么可看的！_

 

Loki嗤笑出声，在瓷砖和玻璃间回响，“哦！来吧！不必对自己太过严苛。我是曾经见过更让人印象深刻的家伙，真的，但我可不会叫它‘微不足道’…”

 

Tony咆哮得像个愤怒的动物。 _那 **不是** 我的意思你知道！闭嘴把你的手从我身上拿 **下来** ！_

 

“真的吗现在？你似乎跟自己的身体意见不一致，Stark。”

 

Tony发出打心底恼怒的呻吟，知道Loki完全正确。即使在那 _恶心_ 的春梦之后，他的身体明显仍然性致勃勃。而且它也似乎…对Loki…有点意思。Tony没别的解释了，因为它确实该死地比通常高潮后的反应灵敏得多。即使过敏感性会让触摸痛苦大于欢愉，他能感受到无法辨认的一种刺痛的愉悦，他可没从通常撸管时体验过。yeah，他确信自己又硬了。再次并且快速。

 

怎么回事？！

 

_你怎么敢！_

 

这一会儿，Tony不确定他是在对Loki说话还是对自己的老二。反正也没什么区别。他们俩都反对他。他被自己的身体和住在他脑子里的外星人2:1投票否决了。

 

他这过的是什么日子？

 

就像在他身上感觉像他自己的同时又完全陌生，彻底征服他整个身体，滑溜溜满是肥皂的手还不够，什么东西也出现在他脑海里。那些绝对不是他自己创作的图像变换着，他情不自禁地瞄了一眼。

 

（起码这次没Hulk在...）

 

那儿只有Loki。和Tony。在一张失焦而奇异模糊的床上。Tony所能看到的只有它是绿的，但再次很明显重要的不是布景。不，真正重要而让人不安的是，Loki的幻想形象躺在床上几乎是相当 _占有欲地_ 蜷缩在一个捏造的Tony身边。他猛地推开他，正如Loki在现实中对他身体做的那样。

 

最开始Tony只能盯着看，Loki之前从没做过这种事，用图像形式向他展示想法，试图得到他的观点或者反应。Tony可以断定这也是Loki没有把图像保留给自己的原因。在此之前，所有的一切顶多是字句和一闪而过的记忆。这他妈绝对不是回忆。

 

好奇心稍微战胜了Tony，他得承认这点。因为Loki在这个月里有很多机会观察他，上上下下全方位，Tony可没看到Loki一丁点。当然了，因为他没有身体要脱衣服，或者清洗。（不是说他 _想_ 看Loki！不过，你理解的吧？他也看回去才公平...）

 

没有他的盔甲，Loki比Tony想象中的苗条，颀长清瘦结实。好吧是的，他所有地方都很硬。非常明显。那让Tony很快移开了视线。

 

他在黑暗封闭的空间里动来扭去，试图尽可能地摸索，但抓不住任何东西，移动不了任何一寸，动弹不得。挫败感增长着。那不是唯一在增长的东西，但他尝试忽略黑暗中增加着的强烈快感火花，注意力集中在愤怒上。他真的，真的不想要这个！必须停下，不然他会疯的。扒在自己和Loki的边界上，他把所有的怒火甩向对方。

 

_操你！_

 

“所以， _现在_ 你想玩玩了？”Loki沙哑的声音从Tony的嘴里发出。他明显完全没受Tony激动情绪的影响，就像他对他们脑海中酝酿的风暴毫无概念。

 

然后，在他们共同分享的那片脑海中，幻象版本的Tony突然占了上风。他敏捷地翻身抓住Loki扭转攻势，把他脸朝下按在朦胧虚幻的床铺里。Loki没有抵抗粗暴的对待，当Tony用膝盖顶开他的双腿，草率插进去时也没有反击。这让幻象中的Loki和真正的那个同时发出低沉的呻吟。

 

与此同时，他身上的手也做了额外努力，Tony觉得他就要因为上下一起爆发的不同等级的愉悦在他自己脑海的监狱里崩溃了。

 

不可能变得更加混乱错误了。

 

_别停…_

 

好吧，也许可以。

 

呻吟声转变为低沉的笑声。不知怎么，这是Tony曾经听过最性感的声音。他不想的，真的，但当他像没有明天一样操着Loki时，突然他世界的一半（或者更多）充斥着Loki拱起迎合他扎眼苍白的身躯。他发现这很难忽视，无法与之分离不受影响，因为即使他知道这只是个幻象——甚至不是自己的——知道那不是真的他，也没有真正发生，并且他那么，那么，那么不想要...它还是感觉很真实。操，这感觉也太他妈 _美妙_ 了！

 

Tony——Loki—— _他们_ 在片刻后高潮。把他们的额头贴在瓷砖上，热水溅落在他们脑袋后面，喘息着。

 

在令人眩晕的余波中，Tony感到他监狱的墙壁变得柔软，失去了对他的约束。他也受到了高潮的影响，但Loki负责掌控他们俩的肉体部分，接受了绝大部分冲击。所以当Tony试着集中力量冲破障碍，第一次尝试时就挣脱了。

 

无力地喘气着，他突然是那个靠在冰冷墙面上膝盖发软的人了。所有的一切，没什么横亘在他与真实的自己之间。极具冲击力几乎让人痛苦。

 

“一团糟的小狗屎。”这些话语嘶哑而疲惫，但再次听到用自己声音说的话感觉真是好极了。

 

 _我告诉过你我会让你付出代价的_ 。Tony几乎能 _尝到_ 他自鸣得意的滋味。

 

“是的，对。因为你从中一无所得？”Tony扶着墙起来，最后一次冲澡，关好水抓着一条毛巾出门。

 

_两者并不矛盾。_

 

再次穿上内裤和T恤，Tony感觉好多了，更有安全感了。他知道那当然都只是错觉，但还是感觉安全。赤身裸体的感觉突然比二十分钟前的更糟。脆弱美妙，是的，缺乏掩护。他从前并没有真的想明白这点。只是把它当做他必须处理的某些事。现在他变得很不自在。

 

Tony把皱巴巴的覆盖物扔到一边，一屁股坐到床上，前倾压上他膝头的枕头，把脸埋在手心里。“我他妈做了什么得到这种报应？”

 

 _你就不该把那颗神奇的宝石放在胸口，Stark。_ 回答迅速而尖酸。

 

“是你不该用你那根操蛋的荧光棒戳它！”Tony在指缝里咕哝着抱怨。

 

一个模糊的懊恼声从他后脑勺传来，接下来的话语更加犹豫缓慢，不知为什么多了一丝诚恳。

 

_你能怪我吗？真的？如果有你当我的后盾，我永远不会失败。_

 

Tony把手缓慢在膝盖间垂下，凝视虚空。他知道这只是简单的策略，但它仍然像是从他自己脑海深处得来的赞赏。他多久才能得到一次？

 

他晃动自己甩开这些不安的想法，抬起腿放到床上。他翻身拉着被子盖好自己，更紧地抱住枕头。“现在，请你放我睡觉好吗？”他闭上眼睛埋在被子里含糊道，“我需要足够的休息来忍受你，你得知道。”

 

_我知道，但公平来讲，你也给我造成了巨大的损失。_

 

老实说他不觉得自己能抗议。这可能是真的，不是吗？他们能在烂摊子结束前先搞砸彼此。他不妨争取一下，既然他们都想，成熟点。

 

“好吧。”Tony叹气，“我可以减少摄入苏格兰威士忌。如果这真的让你那么烦恼的话。”

 

他脑海里的一切都安静了片刻，非常寂静。凝滞在像是惊讶的情绪里。他甚至很能确信部分惊讶是他自己的。毕竟，他之前从未为任何人同意过戒酒。

 

 _我...为此感激。_ 这些话语缓慢警惕，就像Loki没有真正相信他，当然，这很难怪他。

 

“无论什么能让你把我们的手放在你自己身上的事。”Tony抱怨着自己的表达方式。该死的尝试用谁，谁的，和什么组织句子！这能搞疯他！

 

在他脑海深处，Tony能感受到Loki蜷缩成一团，像只猫咪，小小的一团温暖的一团，突然很能让人愉快。

 

_如果你真的想让我这样。_

 

这么一团乱七八糟的小狗屎！

 

Tony不清楚自己指的是谁。Loki？他自己？两者都？既是又不是他们俩的集合体？然后他又觉得说到底这些都没区别。

 

都对。

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]拉弗耶格Laphroaig：纯麦威士忌的酒厂


End file.
